winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Flora and Helia
Flora and Helia are a romantic couple featured on Winx Club. Overview Flora and Helia have a very close relationship that has visually grown over the course of the seasons starting in the second season. Season 2 Helia was first introduced in Season 2. He is formally introduced by Brandon to the Winx Club. As Flora got to meet him, she compliments his sketches. Their affection for each other begins after Helia saves Flora from Darkar's monster that had attacked Red Fountain. Throughout the season, it is strongly hinted that Flora has romantic feelings towards him. In one episode, she daydreams about the two of them together but her thoughts are interrupted by Professor Palladium. In another episode, Flora goes off to study, holding a letter to Helia, but is too shy to give it to him. Flora is still shy, even towards the end of the season. After the Winx call of their vacation, Helia and Flora joke around, but Tecna advises Flora to confess her feelings soon, to which Flora replies "I know". When Flora, Aisha, Sky, Brandon and Helia, along with the pixies go to Pixie Village to heal the pixies, Flora has to heal the plant as well. Being nervous, Helia has confidence in her. As the specialists leave, Chatta pushes Flora to confess her feelings. Flora finally confesses, to which Helia returns the feelings, blowing her a kiss. Before the Winx enter Darkar's Fortress to save Bloom, Flora apologizes to Helia for not telling him her feelings sooner. They then share their first kiss. Season 3 Helia didn't appear much in this season but he was seen a few times like when Timmy, Brandon, himself, Flora, Musa, Aisha and Stella went to the Omega Dimension to save Tecna. Helia also appears to help stop King Radius's wedding, he was also the one who tells the Winx that Valtor is still alive and the one who kidnaps the other Specialists. Secret of the Lost Kingdom They have not seen recently in their scene but only one. Season 4 They became closer to each other and they have a few love scene's in the season. Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure They were seen hugging each other on Eraklyon. Season 5 Throughout Season 5, Flora's and Helia's relationship experience significant conflicts because of Helia's childhood friend Princess Krystal which gets so bad that Flora and Helia are close to breaking up but is later resolved. In "The Lilo", Flora is doing some training but had a hard time focusing, Professor Palladium tells Flora to focus on what she loves most which causes her to think of Helia and motivates her to where she is able to complete the test however a final geyser hit her when she thinks she had passed causing her to fail the test. In "Return to Alfea", after seeing the new fairies of Alfea, including Roxy. The specialists came. While a little chat from the Winx, Helia makes an origami for Flora. After he makes her the origami, Krystal sees Helia, and takes him away for a talk leaving, Flora upset. During a battle at the Magic Archive, Helia gets injured, Flora and Krystal take him out in the hallway where Krystal heals him. In "Listen To Your Heart", Musa, Tecna, Aisha, Stella and Flora are seen playing volleyball against some other girls including Princess Krystal. Krystal's team wins the game afterwards she goes to hug Helia, Flora sees this and gets upset leaves when she returns to her and Bloom room she starts crying because she thinks Helia wants to be with Krystal. In "Battle For the Infinite Ocean", Flora is still upset about what happened between Krystal and Helia but then Krystal comes up to her and ask if they could talk. Krystal tells Flora that she is sorry for coming between her and Helia and even goes as far to tell her that Helia loves her but Flora doesn't believe her and leaves. When Flora and the Winx are dancing each of them are thinking of things that they love which causes them to get a special pair of ballet shoes except Flora, the Winx encourage Flora to try anyway. Though sadly Flora just can't seem to get Helia out of her mind, suddenly, someone releases a stream of living origami birds which fly around Flora. It is revealed to be Helia as he walks towards Flora he takes her hands and they have a heartwarming hug. He tells her that she's the only one he truly loves and they dance together. Soon, Flora earns her ballet shoes, and she and Helia began to levitate, both dancing on air, having finally forgiven him. Gallery Bdcam 2012-08-04 09-26-33-678.jpg 528120 137817173028768 488895424 n.jpg|Flora and Helia in Season 5 Flora & Helia S5 BelievixinStella.PNG|Helia's origami for Flora Halia and Flora in Season 5.PNG|Helia and Flora (Season 5) Flora helia3.jpg Flora helia8.jpg Helia-Flora-winx-couples-9258250-400-267.jpg Helia-Flora-winx-couples-9258248-512-384.jpg Flora12.jpg image55.jpg image66.jpg image8.jpg image111.jpg image999.jpg|Together At Last image22.jpg cuteeeee.jpg|caught sharing a smoothie in season 4 F&H Forever.jpg Too CUTE.jpg www.PNG Heliadance.jpg Category:Couples Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Flora Category:Winx Club Category:Helia Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 6